


Complète

by Yliryo



Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yliryo/pseuds/Yliryo
Summary: "La vérité, Ophélie, soupira alors Thorn, c’est que jusqu’à aujourd’hui, aucune femme ne m’a regardé de la façon dont tu le fais."Le récit de la découverte de Thorn par Ophélie, et inversement, et la journée hors du temps qui a suivi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 3 jours. 1 tome par jour. C’est le temps qu’il m’a fallu pour lire la trilogie de La Passe-Miroir. J’ai lu dans les transports, au travail, en mangeant, en amputant mes nuits de nombreuses heures de sommeil. J’ai vécu les aventures d’Ophélie et Thorn intensément. Ce modeste OS m’était presque vital tant je n’arrivais pas à abandonner pour plusieurs mois nos héros. Il développe le dernier chapitre. Juste au moment où elle lui demande de lui montrer ses cicatrices. J’espère que cela vous plaira.

Ophélie pouvait se targuer d’être une des seules personnes, toutes arches confondues, à savoir interpréter les infinitésimaux mouvements du visage de Thorn, enfin la plupart du temps. Parce qu’elle était une des rares personnes à provoquer des sentiments si puissants qu’il était incapable de les contenir tout à fait. Et ce matin-là, face à lui, dans l’intimité de cette chambre, elle en était fière.  
Elle le vit distinctement déglutir quand elle lui demanda de tout lui montrer. Était-ce de la timidité, de l’embarras, de l’angoisse ? Face à elle, si gauche en temps normal, les rôles s’inversaient.  
L’atmosphère avait brusquement changé, s’était empesée.  
Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et lui dit :

\- Ophélie, je suis venu pour clarifier notre situation, pas forcément pour…

Il se racla la gorge, Ophélie s’empourpra, ses lunettes virèrent au rose et elle déclara :

\- Si tu ne veux pas…  
\- Si je ne veux pas ?! lâcha-t-il dans ce qui ressemblait à une exclamation médusée. Je t’ai promis de ne plus te mentir, alors que je n’affirmerai pas être venu sans aucun espoir, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes contrainte d’une quelconque façon.  
\- Je ne me sens absolument pas contrainte, répondit l’animiste d’une voix claire.

Thorn remonta alors ses longues mains osseuses vers les siennes et vint mêler ses doigts aux siens, puis après avoir pris une profonde respiration, il guida ses mains dans sa nuque, pour que ses doigts sentent la profonde cicatrice qui marquait la naissance de ses cheveux.  
Ophélie retint une grimace de pitié, sa pitié, il n’en voudrait jamais, il le lui avait dit. Dans un geste d’une incroyable témérité, elle appuya ses doigts sur sa nuque pour guider son visage vers le sien, et elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Techniquement, c’était leur troisième baiser, mais si on excluait les rebuffades et les effets de surprise, alors, c’était le premier où ils étaient entièrement consacrés l’un à l’autre. Elle put en savourer pleinement la différence. Si elle savait animer les objets, Thorn savait animer son corps. Tout entier, il était attiré par le sien. Instinctivement, elle bougea ses lèvres contre les siennes, tandis qu’il déplaçait ses mains vers son épaisse chevelure dans laquelle il plongea les doigts. Sa jambe infirme bougea dans un tressautement involontaire juste avant qu’il n’ouvre sa bouche pour venir gouter la sienne avec sa langue. Cette sensation nouvelle fit sursauter Ophélie si fort que la table de chevet suivit aussi le mouvement dans un bruit incongru.  
Thorn s’éloigna alors, soucieux, avant de dire :

\- Préviens-moi si je me montre trop téméraire, ou tout simplement médiocre. Tout ça est nouveau pour moi.

Ophélie haussa un sourcil surpris, et Thorn s’expliqua, non sans une certaine amertume :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu croyais ? Tu as oublié ma popularité, sur Pôle ?  
\- Je… Et aucune femme n’a voulu te… corrompre, quand tu étais Intendant ?

Un très léger rire sans joie échappa à Thorn.

\- Si je m’étais contenté d’être un Intendant épouvantablement rébarbatif, peut-être. Mais je suis un bâtard.  
\- Ici non plus ? lâcha alors Ophélie, posant une question qui la hantait. Mediana m’a dit…  
\- Mediana n’a jamais essayé d’obtenir mes faveurs de cette façon, répondit Thorn, catégorique. Ni aucune autre.

Depuis que son ancienne infortunée camarade lui avait avoué se servir de ses charmes pour obtenir ce qu’elle voulait, puis qu’elle avait découvert l’identité de Sir Henri, l’idée l’avait sournoisement empoisonnée.

\- Et au cas où tu l’aurais oublié, rajouta-t-il, je suis marié, et fidèle.

Le regard qu’il lui lança fut éloquent, et Ophélie leva le menton, à moitié vexée, avant de rétorquer :

\- Ne sois pas stupide, bien sûr que moi non plus je ne suis pas allée voir ailleurs !  
\- La vérité, Ophélie, soupira alors Thorn, c’est que jusqu’à aujourd’hui, aucune femme ne m’a regardé de la façon dont tu le fais.

L’avouer ne semblait pas chose facile, et Ophélie comprenait. Son cœur se serra en pensant à cet homme qui avait grandi sans l’amour de ses parents, rejeté par les membres de ses clans, subissant plus que profitant de l’amour maternel frustré d’une tante dévouée.  
Même elle, attifée comme une vieille fille et cachée sous son écharpe, avait eu son maigre lot de prétendants. Et puis, il y avait sa famille. Omniprésente à bien des égards, mais sous le regard et l’affection de qui elle avait grandi – enfin façon de parler.  
Affectivement, Ophélie avait pu à peu près se construire. Thorn n’avait pas eu cette chance.

Elle fit revenir ses mains vers le col droit de sa chemise et déboutonna lentement le vêtement cintré qui épousait les formes anguleuses de son mari. Sa maladresse légendaire ne l’aidait pas, pas plus que la lecture involontaire qu’elle faisait sans ses gants. Ses vêtements étaient imprégnés au plus profond de leurs fibres par le désir que Thorn avait pour elle, un désir qui attisait le sien et qu’Ophélie avait du mal à gérer. Finalement, Thorn lui vint en aide, superposant ses mains aux siennes. Enfin, elle put dégager les pans de sa chemise, et la faire glisser le long de ses épaules. Le vêtement se plia de lui-même.  
L’éternel vouté se tenait droit, presque trop, en s’offrant sans concession au regard de sa jeune épouse. Ophélie lui sourit avec douceur, aussi peu sûre d’elle que lui, puis tendit à nouveau les mains pour effleurer des doigts les quatre cicatrices qui ornaient son torse. Il ne sursauta pas quand elle le toucha, mais elle vit son ventre se contracter. Après des semaines passées dans les dortoirs mixtes de La Bonne Famille, sans parler de son passage dans le gynécée de Farouk, Ophélie avait perdu une bonne partie de sa candeur. Naïvement, elle pensait tout savoir, ou du moins, que les connaissances qu'elle avaient - si involontairement - acquises lui permettraient d'aborder sans crainte ni doute cet aspect de sa vie. Mais là, c’était Thorn face à elle, c’étaient ses mains qui le touchaient, ses yeux qui le regardaient, et surtout son ventre qui se serrait.

Même si elle avait clamé ne jamais vouloir de lui dans son lit, et qu’elle s’était aveuglée sur ses sentiments à son égard, elle n’avait pas pu empêcher son imagination de travailler contre elle, et elle avait déjà pensé à lui à moitié nu.  
En réalité, il était plus musclé qu’elle ne le pensait, mais dans le genre maigre. Il était sec, les os de ses épaules saillaient, et elle sentit clairement sa colonne vertébrale en passant sa main dans son dos.  
_Peu attractif_ , c’était ainsi qu’il se définissait. C’était bien son genre de se qualifier d’une telle épithète pour quelque chose de si abstrait. Car pour sa part, elle n’était pas d’accord. L’attraction, c’était bien plus qu’un physique. Alors oui, il en avait un peu commun, mais rien dans leur histoire n’était commun.

Son don ne pouvait pas lui permettre de _lire_ les êtres humains, pourtant, c’est bien ce qu’elle fit de ses mains timides et maladroites, et il la laissa faire. Son corps racontait littéralement son passé, l’enfant qu’il avait été, l’homme qu’il était devenu, celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse.  
Les cicatrices étaient profondes, et avaient dû être éminemment douloureuses. Comment une famille pouvait-elle s’acharner ainsi sur l’un des leurs sous prétexte qu’il ne l’était qu’à moitié ? Et à quel âge cela avait-il réellement commencé ?  
Sur Anima, on était peut-être moins flamboyant, mais on ne battait pas les enfants, Artemis en personne y veillait.  
Ophélie fut prise d'un profond sentiment de compassion, et d’un amour si violent qu’il fit faiblement réagir ses griffes. Ce serait à elle de lui montrer ce que la vie était capable d’offrir en dehors de la barbarie dans laquelle il avait toujours grandit. Elle s'y emploierai chaque jour qu'il leur serait accordé ensemble. A commencer par ce matin, sur ce lit. 

Elle n’osa pas toucher l’armature en métal qui soutenait sa jambe. Il le fit lui-même, mais sans la quitter des yeux. Alors, les mains tremblantes, elle s’attaqua aux boutons de son pantalon, essayant d’ignorer à ce qu’elle pouvait potentiellement toucher de ses doigts malhabiles. Elle n’osait pas le regarder, mais elle l’entendit déglutir. Quant à elle, la _lecture_ de son pantalon était encore plus parlante que celle de sa chemise. Elle avait _lu_ bien des choses au cours de sa vie, et ressenti des milliers d’autres vies que la sienne, mais se désirer soi-même au travers des sensations de l’autre était de loin l’expérience la plus troublante qu’elle ait vécu. Elle accompagna de son corps le pantalon qu’elle fit glisser le long de ses interminables jambes, se mettant à genoux sur le sol pour finir de l’en débarrasser, pas fâchée d’avoir enfin les mains vides. Elle dut prendre quelques secondes pour retrouver un calme relatif, frottant ses mains entre elles comme si cela pouvait l’aider. Les sensations s’estompèrent doucement mais laissèrent des traces indélébiles. Thorn fit passer son regard d’acier de son pantalon, en train de se plier sagement, à Ophélie, et comprit son trouble. Le coin de sa bouche tressaillit, laissant apparaître un certain embarras, qu’Ophélie ignora pour continuer son exploration.  
Elle pinça les lèvres quand elle vit pour la première fois sa jambe dévêtue. Sans aucun soutien, l'angle qu'elle formait était tout sauf naturel, et une cicatrice, profonde et large, enlaidissait encore plus le tout. Elle avait mal pour lui. Elle passa sa main dessus, le plus doucement possible, effleurant la peau granuleuse de la pulpe de ses doigts, puis embrassa avec douceur l’intérieur de son genou. Elle l'entendit hoqueter et osa lui lancer un regard. Par toutes les horloges d'Anima, il était si grand depuis le sol ! Mais elle vit son visage, et si la concentration avait pu en avoir un, ça aurai sans conteste était le sien. Plus tard, il lui expliquerait qui lui avait fait cette chirurgie d’urgence, et dans quelles conditions. Pour le moment, elle se contenterait de découvrir le reste de son corps. Elle tenta de reculer pour mieux se relever, mais ne réussit qu’à emmêler ses pieds, et serait tombée à la renverse si Thorn ne l’avait pas rattrapée, sa main sur son poignet, d’une façon naturelle qui trahissait une grande habitude. Trois ans séparés, et pourtant leurs corps gardaient le réflexe de l’autre.  
Il tira d’un coup sec pour la faire revenir à lui, debout entre ses jambes, chancelante. D’un geste autoritaire, il posa ses mains autour de sa taille pour la stabiliser, puis vint dénouer la ceinture de sa robe de chambre, et l’en débarrassa souplement. Il prit alors quelques secondes pour l’admirer de haut en bas, et Ophélie fut bien incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle découvrit que regarder Thorn presque nu était bien plus facile que de soutenir son regard implacable en simple pyjama blanc. Elle balbutia :

\- Si j’avais su que…  
\- C’est aussi bien que ce soit facile à enlever, répondit doctement Thorn, désespérément terre-à-terre.

À moins qu’il ne tente dans cette remarque une manœuvre de séduction ? Allez savoir avec lui...   
Elle avait enlevé ses gants, et ne pouvait donc pas les mordiller, alors elle commença à tripoter nerveusement son pyjama, mais _lisait_ au passage des brides de l'état d'esprit d’Ambroise, et elle refusait de penser à lui, même involontairement. Sans ressource, elle laissa tomber mollement ses bras le long de son corps, empruntée.  
Thorn tendit ses mains pour venir caresser très lentement la zone de sa peau découverte, juste sous le tissu un peu large du pyjama. Ophélie en eut la respiration coupée. Difficile d’imaginer un être comme Thorn capable de tant de douceur et de retenue. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et il semblait ailleurs. À quoi pensait-il ? Qu’imaginait-il au juste ? En tous les cas, il savourait manifestement ce moment.  
Puis ses mains s’activèrent à une vitesse stupéfiante, faisant sauter l’un après l’autre les boutons du haut de son pyjama, dévoilant la simple brassière qu’Ophélie portait en dessous.  
Il était assis, et elle debout, et pourtant, il n’eut même pas besoin de tendre complètement les bras pour arriver à la déshabiller. Ophélie s’était rarement sentit aussi minuscule face à lui, ce qui rendait le désir qui la consumait encore plus intense.  
C’était si nouveau... Jamais elle n’avait eu ce genre d’élan pour un autre. Elle avait toujours préféré se plonger dans le passé de ses objets de collection fétiches plutôt que de papillonner comme sa sœur Agathe.  
Alors en dépit de sa pudeur, qui avait sûrement beaucoup à voir avec sa manie de porter autant de couches de vêtements, elle remonta ses mains dans son dos pour dégrafer son sous-vêtement et l’enlever elle-même, dévoilant sa poitrine. Elle osa aussi regarder son mari, pour voir sa réaction. Elle ne fut pas déçue. Son visage arbora toutes les expressions qu’elle lui connaissait, à tour de rôle, comme s’il ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre à ça. Finalement, en mesurant ses gestes comme s'il se défiait de lui-même, il posa ses grandes mains sur ses épaules nues pour l'approcher de lui, pas trop, mais juste assez pour lui permettre d'enfouir son visage dans sa nuque. Quand ses lèvres goûtèrent sa peau, Ophélie laissa échapper un léger cri de surprise, et ses mains vinrent trouver refuge dans ses cheveux, réduisant à néant le soin qu’il avait mis à les coiffer. Puis elle les laissa descendre pour venir caresser son dos meurtri.  
Thorn releva la tête et planta ses yeux gris dans les siens, intenses. Il posa alors ses mains sur ses fesses, et les y laissa quelques secondes, ayant l’air quelque peu interdit de celui qui n’en revient pas. Et le connaissant, c’était probablement l’exacte vérité. Puis, légèrement tremblant, ses longs doigts crochetèrent l’élastique de son pantalon, et il lui retira le vêtement précautionneusement. Comme de bien entendu, Ophélie, en essayant de libérer ses pieds, s’emmêla les jambes, mais Thorn se fit un plaisir de la rattraper sous les bras, la portant jusqu’à lui et l’invitant à grimper sur ses cuisses, ce qu’elle fit avec maladresse, mais sans lui donner de coup de genoux dans un endroit inapproprié, un exploit !

Ainsi juchée sur lui, leurs torses se touchèrent enfin, et le contact de leurs peaux les figea tous deux dans une expectative intense. Ophélie sentait à présent physiquement à quel point Thorn la désirait, et ce constat la rempli d’impatience et de peur à la fois. Elle agrippa ses biceps pour trouver un point d’ancrage, et leva les yeux vers lui. Il était si grand que même perchée sur ses jambes, il la dépassait d’une tête. Ses yeux gris dévoraient son visage, et tous deux avaient la respiration erratique. Voir Thorn perdre son précieux contrôle à cause d’elle était grisant.  
Elle chercha à l’embrasser, mais ne réussit qu’à donner un coup de son nez dans le sien, ce qui n’avait rien d’agréable. Si son compagnon souffrit, il n’en dit rien et la laissa trouver ses lèvres tandis que ses mains partaient à la découverte de la peau de sa femme, son ventre, son dos, ses fesses…  
Ce fut Ophélie, cette fois, qui ouvrit sa bouche pour aller goûter sa langue avec curiosité. Ce qu’elle avait pris pour une caresse bizarre se révéla être diablement agréable. Toute entière plongée dans ses nouvelles sensations, un cri de surprise et de plaisir lui échappa quand une des mains de Thorn glissa sur sa poitrine.  
Embarrassée par sa propre réaction, elle mordit par inadvertance la lèvre inférieure de Thorn et voulut s’excuser, mais il grogna un borborygme étrange qu’elle prit pour une interdiction à se modérer.  
Sa main quitta sa poitrine pour se poser derrière lui et agripper la couverture, il passa son autre bras sous les fesses d’Ophélie, et dans un grognement d’effort, il s’arcbouta pour les faire reculer tous les deux le long des draps.  
Ophélie manqua de s’écrouler sur lui, mais avec adresse, il la fit basculer sur le côté, et elle atterrit sur le dos, à ses côtés. Passé le court moment de vertige, elle recouvra sens, exacerbés par leurs caresses.

Les yeux de son époux dévoraient ses courbes de la tête aux pieds. Nue, elle ne pouvait pas cacher ses dizaines de minuscules cicatrices dues aux éclats de verre des Devins, et encore moins à un spécialiste du genre comme Thorn. Il ne dit rien, remettant, tout comme pour sa jambe, les explications à plus tard, mais elle vit les articulations de ses doigts blanchir alors qu’il s’agrippait aux draps pour contenir sa colère. Ophélie réalisa alors que chacune de ses blessures l’avait touché de cette façon. Ses colères, ses vengeances, quand elle avait été blessée, ça n’avait jamais été juste par honneur ou par politesse. Il lui était tout simplement insupportable qu’elle souffre.

Leurs visages étaient au même niveau, et Ophélie put le regarder dans les yeux comme jamais auparavant, à égalité, même si ses pieds arrivaient au niveau de ses genoux.  
Hardiment, elle attrapa sa main pour la poser sur sa taille et l’inviter à continuer. Il ne se fit pas prier. Elle-même posa ses mains sur son torse, pour ne pas lire les draps dans lesquels ils s’aimaient. Sa respiration se transforma en soupirs de satisfaction, et elle ne fut pas seule. Thorn, si peu disert, si réservé, se montra incapable de retenir un grognement de plaisir quand Ophélie glissa sa jambe entre les siennes pour le caresser. C’était pour le moins approximatif et surtout maladroit, et elle avait peur de tout faire de travers, mais à en croire ce qu’elle entendait, ce n’était pas si mal.

Toute cette énergie qui bouillonnait constamment sous la peau de Thorn, refrénée depuis toujours, c’était aussi et surtout la marque d’un esprit passionné. Et il avait enfin trouvé la personne avec qui partager cette passion. Ophélie y répondait avec enthousiasme, et quand la main de son époux s’aventura entre ses cuisses, cela se transforma en un certain émerveillement.  
Elle n’avait jamais été curieuse de ces choses-là, par conséquent, elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de l’intensité que cela pouvait atteindre. Elle aurait dû s’en douter, pourtant, Archibald avait construit son empire grâce à ça !  
Mais son corps, lui, le savait instinctivement. Trois années de frustration loin de l’homme qu’elle ignorait aimer – tout en traversant l’univers pour le chercher, à y repenser, quel aveuglement ! – avait généré un appétit colossal de lui. Ophélie se cambra contre ses mains, comme si ce n’était pas assez. Aux quatre coins de la chambre, portes, couvercles, abat-jours, tiroirs, claquaient, bougeaient, grinçaient… tout s’arrêta soudainement, une seconde avant que le plaisir atteigne son paroxysme. Son animisme en fut provisoirement balayé.

Ophélie recouvrait peu à peu ses sens quand ses lunettes virèrent au bleu, malgré elle. Aussi impatiente fut-elle, il lui était impossible de ne pas ressentir un peu de peur à propos de la suite. Alors que Thorn achevait de les déshabiller, la réalité était là, sous ses yeux. Elle, si petite, et lui, si grand…  
Il comprit son inquiétude, et semblait la partager, dans une moindre mesure. Il l’embrassa alors, comme pour se donner du courage. Et ce fut avec une telle dévotion qu’elle en oublia ses craintes.  
Elle était maladroite mais lui, il avait toujours su gérer son corps. C’est ce qu’il fit alors qu’il se glissa entre ses jambes. Les mains autour de sa nuque, les yeux grands ouverts, Ophélie l’invita à continuer. Il fut aussi doux que possible et prit tout le temps qu’il fallait pour laisser au corps de sa femme le temps de s’adapter au sien. La douleur fut brève, et l’inconfort accessoire. Être liée à Thorn de cette façon était tout simplement incroyable. Au sens propre comme au figuré, car qui aurait cru il y a quelques jours à peine qu’elle et lui se retrouveraient à partager le même lit ?  
Ils se regardèrent pendant un temps indéfini, apprivoisant leurs corps ainsi assemblés. Puis ils se mirent en mouvement ensemble, attentifs à l’autre. Thorn essayait d’essuyer de sa main ou de ses lèvres chaque grimace involontaire, chaque signe de douleur qu’Ophélie essayait en vain de lui cacher. Il se refreinait pour elle, elle ne le voulait pas et tâcha de le lui faire comprendre. Finalement, ils trouvèrent un rythme à leur mesure. À un moment, il glissa contre elle et l’écrasa de tout son poids, et plus tard, elle lui enfonça le genou dans l’aine, mais ça n’avait aucune importance. Ophélie finit par partager une partie de son plaisir, surprise et ravie, et s’enchanta de sentir le corps de Thorn trembler contre le sien, totalement abandonné en elle. Longtemps, elle le garda entre ses jambes, caressant ses cheveux, sa nuque son dos…  
Elle était complète.

***

Ophélie était beaucoup trop excitée pour dormir, malgré sa mauvaise nuit, aussi garda-t-elle les yeux grands ouverts pour profiter de l’incroyable moment où Thorn s’endormit contre elle. Ce fut si brutal que si c’était arrivé à Pôle, elle aurait soupçonné un Narcoleptique d’être caché quelque part.  
Mais non, dans cette chambre il n’y avait qu’eux. Encore nus, sur le lit. Thorn s’était allongé contre elle, après leur étreinte, et avait murmuré maintes excuses qu’Ophélie avait balayées d’un geste agacé attendri. Puis il s’était fait rattraper par la fatigue, traîtreusement. Il dormait si peu, d’après ce qu’elle pouvait en déduire, qu’elle était certaine qu’il n’avait pas du tout prévu ce petit somme. Endormi, ses traits s’étaient détendus, mais pas complètement. Jamais Ophélie n’aurait cru possible qu’on puisse dormir en fronçant les sourcils !  
Abandonné contre elle, son souffle tiède contre son visage, son bras droit enserrait sa taille avec une force surprenante pour quelqu’un d’endormi. Ophélie n’osait pas bouger. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu’il ait peur, et assurément, pour quelqu’un de si solitaire, elle craignait qu’il ne soit surpris en sentant quelqu’un bouger contre lui dans son sommeil. Un coup de griffe involontaire n’était pas impossible, et il lui avait demandé d’être prudente.

Toutefois, réveillée, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher mille et une pensées de tourner dans sa tête. Elle pensa au futur incertain, puis au passé, et enfin au présent, et malgré toute la discipline dont elle essaya de faire preuve, elle senti une vague gonfler en elle, quelque chose qui grondait de plus en plus fort, et finit par la submerger. En silence, Ophélie pleura, espérant que ses larmes se tariraient avant le réveil de son mari, mais son ventre, secoué par ses sanglots muets, alerta Thorn qui ouvrit les yeux aussi brusquement qu’il les avait fermés. Cédant à un bref instant de panique, il s’éloigna d’elle en demandant :

_ Je t’ai fait mal ?  
_ Non, répondit pitoyablement Ophélie, d’une voix chevrotante. Mais là tu risques de le faire, calme-toi, ce n’est rien.

Elle attrapa ses poignets et le força à la regarder en face. Il ne réalisait pas que ses griffes étaient à fleur de peau, et lui donnaient un début de migraine.

_ Ce n’est pas rien, opposa-t-il. Tu pleures.  
_ Mes nerfs qui lâchent. C’est stupide. Calme-toi.

Il respira profondément et reprit son expression renfrognée habituelle, mais teinté d’inquiétude pour elle.

_ Explique-moi.

Ca sonnait presque comme un ordre. Ophélie soupira et lâcha ses poignets, puis passa ses bras autour de ses genoux qu’elle releva.

_ Thorn. Nous sommes nus, la matinée est très avancée. Parlons, très bien, mais autour d’un déjeuner ?  
_ Fort bien.

Avec sa célérité habituelle pour mettre en œuvre ses décisions, Thorn se leva, et Ophélie faillit éclater de rire. Le voir s’affairer, totalement nu, était si surprenant que ça en devenait drôle.

_ Allons-nous laver, déclara-t-il en lui tendant la main.  
_ Ensemble ? s’exclama Ophélie, surprise.  
_ Je n’ai aucune envie de traverser une maison inconnue sous les yeux invisibles des automates de Lazarus pour trouver une douche libre. Il n’y a qu’une salle de bain accolée à cette chambre, tu es ma femme, je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait choquant, exposa-t-il implacablement.  
_ Vu sous cet angle, céda Ophélie, intimidée.

Elle attrapa sa main et il tira dessus pour la mettre sur ses pieds. Il n’avait pas sa canne, et son armature reposait contre le lit, aussi lui proposa-t-elle son épaule pour le soutenir. Thorn était trop fier, il refusa, et boita le plus dignement possible vers la salle d’eau.  
Avec un sentiment d’irréalité assez marqué, Ophélie régla la douche et se glissa sous l’eau chaude, pour la troisième fois de la journée. Sauf que cette-fois ci, elle n’était pas seule. C’était tellement étrange de sentir l’ombre de Thorn dans son dos.  
Il ne dit rien, mais attrapa un pain de savon qu’il frotta dans ses cheveux pour les laver lui-même. Encore plus étonnée, Ophélie le laissa faire et apprécia la pression de ses longs doigts sur son crâne.

_ Regrettes-tu mes cheveux longs ? demanda-t-elle alors.  
_ Oui et non. J’aime ta chevelure, mais trop longue elle cache ton visage.

Il attrapa la pomme de douche et rinça lentement son épaisse masse de cheveux bouclés avec plus de soin qu’elle ne le ferait elle-même. Puis ses mains glissèrent le long de ses bras, s’arrêtant sur les cicatrices les plus profondes laissées par les bouts de verre.

_ À qui dois-tu ces blessures ?

Elle entendait dans sa question toute la colère qu’il éprouvait contre cette personne qui lui avait fait du mal. Elle résuma :

_ À toute cette… saine émulation à la Bonne Famille. Une seule place d’aspirant, ça laisse peu de place à la camaraderie.  
_ Qui ?  
_ Le savoir ne changera rien. Ils ne sont plus dans la course.  
_ Comment ?  
_ Sous la douche justement.  
_ Les douches étaient mixtes ? demanda-t-il, réprobateur.  
_ Jaloux ?  
_ Oui, répondit-il tout naturellement.

Sur cette réponse, elle lui reprit le pain de savon et fit sommairement sa toilette, lui tournant le dos. Elle était mal à l’aise de faire devant lui quelque chose de si privé. Lui, ça n’avait pas l’air de le gêner. Comme il l’avait dit, il était son mari, elle sa femme, et cette explication suffisait à son esprit cartésien. Il fut plus rapide qu’elle et lui proposa son aide. La gorge serrée, elle laissa ses larges mains chasser les derniers bulles sur sa peau, et sa timidité. Il était évident à présent qu’il la désirait à nouveau. Quand sa main vint se glisser entre ses cuisses, il s’excusa :

_ Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait mal.  
_ C’est fini. Tranquillises-toi à ce sujet.

Il ne répondit pas, laissant ses doigts le faire à sa place, pour son plus grand plaisir.  
Bien plus détendue, elle se tourna pour le regarder. Elle avait enlevé ses lunettes et le voyait plus flou que jamais. Ses cheveux platine alourdis d’eau tombaient vers l’avant et cachaient son regard, mais pas entièrement. Elle vit l’ombre de ses yeux gris animés d’un désir violent qui lui tordit le ventre. Elle avait envie de l’enlacer autant que de se cacher. Une unique étreinte ne l’avait pas fait apprivoiser un corps qu’elle avait l’habitude de cacher depuis son enfance, et le regard qu’il posait sur elle l’embarrassait et l’embrasait.  
Thorn soupira avec une pointe de regret :

_ Ton équilibre naturel et ma jambe ne feraient pas bon ménage sur une surface si glissante.  
_ Nous n’avons pas besoin de bouger, opposa Ophélie avec une audace qui la fit rougir.

Timidement, mais avec une grande curiosité, elle tendit ses mains vers lui afin de le découvrir à son tour. Dans une exclamation incrédule, il la laissa faire, plaquant presque violemment ses paumes sur la paroi de la douche et fermant les yeux.  
Aussi rapide que dura ce moment, il fut intense, et Thorn eut besoin d’une minute entière, la tête sous l’eau qui ruisselait sur lui, pour recouvrer son calme.  
Puis sans même un mot ni un baiser, il quitta la cabine de douche en claudiquant. Aussi fière que gênée de sa propre conduite, Ophélie prit quelques minutes de solitude avant de le rejoindre. Prévenant, Thorn avait préparé pour elle une tenue blanche propre, et ses gants. Elle les enfila en premier, avec un certain soulagement, chaussa ses lunettes, et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle ne se trouvait pas changée à l’extérieur, mais intérieurement, elle n’était plus la même.

Quand elle rejoignit Thorn dans la chambre, il avait réussi, en cet infime laps de temps, à s’habiller, ceindre son armature en métal, se coiffer, et leur faire servir un déjeuner sur une petite desserte blanche.  
Pour elle, il avança un fauteuil, et une fois installée dedans, il lui servit un café, qu’elle accepta prestement. Il s’approcha de la baie vitrée qu’il ouvrit légèrement, sans tirer le rideau, soucieux de ne pas être vu. Les lèvres dans sa tasse, un léger rire fit naître des bulles à la surface de son café. Thorn lui lança un regard interrogateur, et Ophélie balbutia :

\- Je sais que la situation est grave et ne se prête pas tant aux plaisanteries mais… j’imaginais le scandale si nous étions vu ensemble. Un Lord de Lux, et une apprentie recalée. La sanction serait exemplaire.

Thorn ne répondit pas et vint s’assoir sur le bord du lit, le dos courbé. Fouillant dans ses poches, il sortit un nécessaire en bronze et lui demanda :

\- Cela te gêne-t-il si je fume ?  
\- Pas du tout.

Tout en garnissant sa pipe, il considéra Ophélie et observa :

\- Le blanc te sied au teint, mieux que le gris que tu affectionnes tant.  
\- Oh, un compliment ?  
\- Une constatation, mais prends-le comme tu veux, répondit-il, sérieux.

Ophélie eut un mince sourire et regarda la pluie tomber en savourant son café. L’odeur puissante du tabac envahit la chambre quand Thorn souffla une longue langue de fumée.

\- Je t’écoute, finit-il par dire. Pourquoi ai-je été réveillé par tes larmes ?

Alors qu’elle réfléchissait à la formulation de sa réponse, Ophélie eut la mortification de sentir ses yeux s’embuer à nouveau. Elle essaya de contrôler sa voix, tout en sachant qu’il ne serait pas dupe :

\- Je… Je pensais à nous.  
\- Ah.

Elle sentait bien qu’elle devait s’expliquer mieux que ça, mais avait du mal à trouver les mots justes, comme toujours. Et pendant ce temps, elle voyait la figure pâle de Thorn s’assombrir, ce qui ne l’aidait pas. Il finit par demander, avec une fausse indifférence :

\- Partager mon intimité est donc si décevant ?  
\- Je, quoi ? Non ! s’affola Ophélie. Thorn ! Tu n’es quand même pas allé croire ça ?

Il garda le silence, préférant reprendre une bouffée de tabac. Ophélie eut un brusque accès de colère :

\- Quelle triste image tu as de toi !

Il haussa un sourcil, hautain, et elle soupira, excédée.

\- Thorn, enfin, je pensais que…

Ses lunettes virèrent au rose et elle balbutia :

\- … je pensais que ma satisfaction avait été manifeste ?

Les traits de Thorn se détendirent imperceptiblement et Ophélie tendit la main vers la sienne, effleurant ses doigts.

\- Pour en revenir à mes larmes. Je… faisais le bilan de ces dernières années. Ce refus de m’avouer la vérité, toute cette frustration, ce manque, ce… vide que tu as laissé.

Il la fixa, surpris par son éloquence, le visage figé. Ophélie fixa un point au-dessus de la tête de Thorn, et continua sur sa lancée :

\- Je t’en ai tellement voulu de me laisser sans nouvelle, dans l’ignorance. Puis je m’en suis voulu à moi. Je ne savais même pas si tu étais en vie, blessé, si tu avais faim, froid, et moi je traînais pitoyablement sous ma couette, à Anima. Une vraie loque. Pour rien au monde je n’aurai aimé que tu me voies ainsi. Déplorable.

La main libre de Thorn se contracta en poing, seule manifestation de son état d’esprit.

\- Ma famille… Je les aime, mais ils ne comprenaient pas. Dans un sens, mieux vaut pour eux de rester en dehors de ça mais, je les ai détestés, à les voir faire comme si rien n’avait jamais existé. Il n’y avait que moi pour me rappeler, le 4 août, que c’était notre anniversaire de mariage et que j’étais seule. Ces journées-là ont été les pires, je crois. Et quand enfin j’ai pu m’enfuir, que je te retrouvais, j’ai cru que… j’avais l’impression de n’être plus rien à tes yeux quand les miens s’ouvraient enfin…

Elle renifla piteusement, s’essuyant le nez de sa manche immaculée.

\- Mais il y a eu nos retrouvailles et… si peu de temps nous reste-t-il ensemble face à Dilleux, je me suis sentie soulagée. Et maintenant imagine tous ces sentiments coincés dans ma minuscule personne. J’ai juste craqué. Et je suis désolée de t’avoir inquiété.

Elle tourna cette fois-ci le visage vers lui, un peu craintive et surprise de sa propre volubilité. Il aspira une grande bouffée de sa pipe, et avança sa main libre vers ses cheveux, touchant une boucle rebelle. Il n’était pas tendre, et ne le serait probablement jamais, mais c’était là ce qui s’approchait vraisemblablement le plus d’un geste affectionné.  
La voix légèrement enroué, son accent du Pôle plus fort que jamais, il avoua :

\- Si ça peut te consoler, pas un jour n’a passé sans que j’imagine que, loin de moi, tu réapprennes que la vie pouvait être simple, et infiniment plus confortable. Je m’en suis voulu de penser ça de toi, mais j’ai espéré autant que craint que tu refasses ta vie.  
\- Quel beau couple nous faisons…

Rassérénée, Ophélie se resservi un café et dévora un fruit, pendant que Thorn se contentait de fumer et de touiller son café froid.

\- Il faut que l’on parle d’autre chose, lâcha-t-il.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de…  
\- … je me souviens de tout.  
\- Bien. Notre mariage, ce qu’a dit, juste après la cérémonie du Don, le magistrat.

Ophélie fronça les sourcils et proposa :

\- « Le règlement est le règlement ? »  
\- Avant.  
\- « Nous allons nous retirer pour vous laisser faire ce que vous avez à faire » ? essaya-t-elle alors.  
\- Précisément, acquiesça Thorn. Il ne parlait pas d’une formation accéléré de lecture.

Ophélie comprit tout de suite, et rosit.

\- Et ?  
\- Et bien en fait, la consommation d’un mariage fait partie intégrante du partage des Dons.  
\- Voyez-vous ça ? Et quand comptais-tu me le dire ? s’exclama Ophélie.  
\- Étant donné les circonstances d’alors, jamais, avoua Thorn. Je savais que ça rendrait les choses plus complexes, mais pas impossibles, et tu avais été claire.

Ophélie se mordit la lèvre, songeuse. Elle repensa au jour où elle lui avait jeté au visage qu’elle ne partagerait jamais son lit. Elle put presque sentir à nouveau le froid de cette salle d’attente glaciale.  
Elle avait pensé alors qu’il mettait juste son honneur dans sa poche, pour elle, mais c’était bien plus que ça. Il avait réduit volontairement ses chances de lire le Livre de Farouk, pour elle.

\- Cela a à voir avec tes griffes instables ? finit-elle par demander.  
\- Je l’ignore. L’avenir nous le dira.

Pour quelqu’un qui détestait les incertitudes, la situation ne devait pas être simple.

\- Et autant de temps après, tu penses que ça aura un impact ? insista-t-elle.  
\- Je ne sais pas non plus. Je n’ai pas de spécialiste sous la main à qui poser la question. Et même à l’époque…

Ah ça, si n’importe quel membre de la Toile avait appris qu’Ophélie refusait de partager le lit de son mari, elle ne préférait même pas imaginer ce qu’Archibald aurait fait de cette information.

\- Et Bérénilde ?  
\- Sans vouloir te choquer, ma Tante a une vision du mariage des plus patriarcales. Même sans le Livre, elle aurait considéré le devoir conjugal comme obligatoire, que tu le veuilles… ou non.

Ophélie fut douchée par cette réponse. Même si elle savait que jamais Thorn n’aurait utilisé la violence.

\- Pensais-tu pouvoir me faire changer d’avis ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.  
\- Oui, avoua Thorn sans embarras. Avant que tu me repousses, sur les remparts. J’espérais qu’avec le temps… Pas te séduire à proprement parler, mais qu’à force de vivre ensemble, peut-être que tu voudrais un enfant, pour remplir ta vie. Ensuite, ça n’a plus eu d’importance.

Oui, après, tout s’était enchaîné trop vite.

\- Que c’est laid à imaginer… répondit Ophélie. M’imaginer en femme mariée malheureuse au point de revenir sur mes principes en m’offrant à contrecœur à un homme juste pour remplir mon quotidien d’un enfant qui n’aurait rien demandé…

Thron pinça ses lèvres fines mais éluda :

\- Bref, il est important que tu le saches. Que tu ne sois pas surprise si nos dons fluctuent.  
\- Je n’ai pas qu’une bonne mémoire, avoua soudain Ophélie. J’ai des griffes aussi.

Thorn faillit en lâcher sa pipe de surprise. Ophélie se considéra vengée de ses cachotteries et ajouta :

\- Je ne crois pas qu’elles soient très… affûtées. Je ne les gère pas bien. Je ne sais pas m’en servir volontairement. Il faut que je sois en colère. Si j’ai peur, ça ne fonctionne pas. Cela changera peut-être ?

Thorn se leva brusquement, et parcouru en long et en large la chambre, fumant plus vite que de raison. Il finit par se mettre face à Ophélie, et tomba à genoux à ses pieds, dans un effroyable bruit de métal. Il avait le visage baissé, mais elle devinait sa douleur. Elle fut surprise quand il lui dit :

\- Je suis désolé.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Que tu aies dû gérer ça seule. Que tu aies eu peur. De ne pas avoir été là pour t’apprendre, comme je te l’avais promis. Je sais mieux que quiconque combien il peut être traumatisant d’avoir des griffes incontrôlables.  
\- Tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir. Tu m’avais répudiée. C’est moi qui suis venue m’accrocher à toi de force.  
\- J’aurai pu refuser. Quand Archibald est venu me dire ce que tu voulais faire… Je n’y croyais tout simplement pas. Qu’en dépit des circonstances, de moi… tu choisisses de porter mon nom, c’était incroyable. Quelle qu’en soit la raison, quel que soit ton improbable plan… Tu aurais pu rentrer chez toi, être débarrassé de ton encombrant fiancé stupidement amoureux. Mais tu voulais me sauver, au point de t’enchaîner à moi. Et puisque je comptais mourir, je m’accordais ce dernier plaisir, celui d’épouser la femme que j’aimais. C’était égoïste. Je n’avais pas pensé aux conséquences pour toi.

Ophélie tendit la main pour la mettre sous son menton et lever son visage vers elle. Elle lui retira sa pipe de la main, la posa sur la desserte, et mêla ses doigts aux siens. Puis elle le regarda dans les yeux et se pencha pour l’embrasser.  
Ses lèvres avaient un goût de tabac prononcé qui n’était pas déplaisant.  
Il s’éloigna d’elle et se leva en grimaçant, regardant le lit, puis elle, avec une ardeur communicative. Le souffle court, Ophélie se leva à son tour et grimpa sur le lit où il la rejoignit. Elle vint se jucher ses cuisses, et laissa les secondes s’écouler lentement en se perdant dans ses yeux gris.  
Ils savaient tous deux parfaitement combien cette journée, ces quelques heures volées, seraient exceptionnelles.  
Les Généalogistes missionneraient bientôt Thorn pour autre chose, et elle n’aurait pas sa place à ses côtés.  
Qui sait s’ils auraient encore l’occasion d’être ensemble de cette façon ? Et si oui, quand ?  
Ils étaient avides de ne pas perdre une minute de ce temps précieux.  
Leurs mains vinrent se chercher à nouveau, impatientes, tant et si bien qu’ils ne prirent même pas le temps de se dévêtir plus que le minimum. Il la guida sur lui, grognant son prénom quand ils furent de nouveau unis. Puis ce fut elle qui dirigea leur étreinte, découvrant petit à petit les délices de l’intimité avec Thorn. Elle trembla entre ses mains, jura même à un moment, ce à quoi il répondit simplement qu’il l’aimait.

Plus tard, ce fut elle qui s’assoupit contre lui. Thorn fut mieux élevé qu’elle, et ce ne furent pas ses larmes qui la réveillèrent, mais ses doigts qui caressaient lentement son bras, et le poids de son regard.  
Encore à moitié endormie, Ophélie lui dit :

\- Parfois, je pense que tu aurais aimé n’importe quelle femme envoyée pour t’épouser.  
\- Plait-il ?  
\- Pourvu que ta femme ne soit pas du Pôle, et ne te voit pas au travers du prisme déformant de l’Intendant bâtard, tu aurais été sensible à son charme.  
\- Et qu’est-ce qui t’a amené à penser une telle chose ? demanda-t-il, glacial. Tu penses que j’étais dans une telle… détresse affective que j’aurais aimé n’importe qui du moment où elle acceptait de poser ses yeux sur moi ?

Tout à fait réveillée, Ophélie se mordit la lèvre, prise au piège de ses fausses conclusions. Elle bafouilla :

\- Je n’ai jamais dit ça ! Mais regarde-moi. Je ne paye pas de mine. Et pourtant…  
\- Et c’est moi qui ai une triste image de moi ? Que devrais-je penser de toi, dans ce cas ? Que tu m’aimes par pitié ?  
\- Ne sois pas stupide.  
\- C’est toi qui as commencé, répondit-il, sérieux. Tu es aussi maladroite dans tes propos que dans tes gestes.

Ophélie baissa les yeux, mortifiée, et lâcha :

\- Je suis désolée.  
\- Si c’est à être rassurée que tu cherches, rétorqua Thorn d’une voix sèche, saches que quand j’ai pris le temps de t’observer, une fois nos débuts chaotiques derrière nous, je t’ai toujours trouvé… à mon goût. Mais avant le physique, c’est ta personnalité qui m’a séduit. Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de toi par défaut.  
\- Moi non plus.

Le coin de la bouche de Thorn tressauta et il conclut :

\- Alors n’en parlons plus.  
\- Oui c’est vrai, mettons fin à ces déclarations si romantiques. Et allons combattre Dieu !


	2. La Scribe et le Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pensais ne faire qu'un OS, et puis, et puis... je cherchais tout de même une suite probable, et il a fallut que je l'écrive, et le pire? C'est que j'ai commencé une troisième partie déjà :)
> 
> Désolée pour la mise en page très moyenne, je comprends rien à ce site.  
> Merci pour toutes les lectures, les kudos, les commentaires, vous êtes top.

-  Sir Henry, vous vous souvenez d’Eulalie, bien sûr ?

Le susnommé leva les yeux et lança un regard ennuyé et indifférent à la minuscule jeune femme engoncée dans une tenue trop serrée qui se tenait face à lui.

-  Oui. Miss.

 

Il ponctua sa courte formule de salutation d’un signe de tête infime avant de se concentrer sur son assiette, comme si la nourriture était bien plus importante qu’une de ses anciennes avant-coureuse.

Ophélie s’empourpra, mortifiée. Ses joues rosirent, mais pas ses lunettes. Elle en avait changé, à regret. Que Dilleux ne l’ai pas découverte, en sa qualité d’étrangère Lectrice Animiste au sein même de La Bonne Famille, même sans son écharpe sauvage et ses cheveux longs, tenait du miracle. Thorn lui avait demandé de s’éloigner encore plus de son identité de naissance, et elle l’avait fait. Lunette ronde aux montures grises, cheveux plus court encore, une paire de bottine à talon haut pour donner l’illusion d’une plus haute taille… Difficile de reconnaître en elle la frêle jeune mariée terrifiée que Dilleux avait menacé au Pôle.

Elle avait même grossit, ayant retrouvé sa pulpeuse silhouette d’Anima, et le devait à un manque d’activité couplé aux bons repas de la femme de son employeur.

 

Ophélie avait beau savoir que Thorn jouait son rôle de Lord de Lux, sa légendaire froideur, face à elle, l’atteignait de plein fouet.

Trois mois qu’ils ne s’étaient vu. Et ils devaient jouer les indifférents. C’était aussi difficile que quand elle l’avait découvert en présence de Lady Septima. Parce qu’elle connaissait à présent la valeur de ce qu’elle sacrifiait en faisant comme s'il n’était pour elle qu’un représentant des tout-puissants Généalogistes, et elle, une simple scribe rigoureuse et effacée.

 

Thorn prêta l’oreille aux propos de Gertrauld, son employeur, collecteur des Impôts et Taxes de Babel. Si celui-ci baissait le ton, c’était pour maintenir l’illusion qu’il ne divulguait pas ses secrets professionnels devant sa famille et le petit personnel, mais en réalité, sa femme, tout comme Ophélie, connaissaient tout, ce qui était précisément la raison de sa mission chez eux. 

 

La jeune femme mangea en silence, jetant juste un regard agacée à la fille de Gert’, une toute jeune adulte, qui lui avait donné un coup de pied moqueur dans la cheville.

Ophélie aimait bien Bertille, mais à petite dose. D’un point de vue caractère, elle lui rappelait sa sœur, en particulier d’un point de vue frivolité. Fréquentable, mais pas plus d’une heure par jour. Malheureusement, elle partageait la même maison…

 

Elle devait lutter pour ne pas trop lancer de regards vers Thorn. Lui par contre se passait de l’observer avec une facilité insultante. Il ne leva les yeux vers elle que quand Gert’ remercia Sir Henri de lui avoir recommandé la jeune femme, efficace et discrète, très bien élevée et comme une amie pour leur fille. Thorn eut un rictus et lâcha :

-    Il est rassurant de voir que ceux qui échouent à l’excellence peuvent tout de même se montrer utile.

Cette fois-ci, Ophélie vit rouge. Elle eut envie de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans la jambe, mais ne pouvait pas risquer d’endommager son attelle. Elle se contenta donc de serrer de toutes ses forces sa fourchette pour contrôler son agacement, et ses griffes. Il lui avait appris les bases du pouvoir familial des Dragons, et cela suffit à peine. Elle eut conscience d’avoir laissé filtrer un peu de pouvoir, et les sourcils de Thorn se froncèrent une seconde à peine.

Elle était idiote. Mais l’amour rendait idiot. Voilà pourquoi elle s’en était sagement prémunie jusque-là.

-    La connaissance sert la paix, répondit-elle alors, faussement humble.

-    La connaissance sert la paix, répondit-il avec une minuscule pointe d’amusement qu’elle seule put percevoir.

 

Le reste du repas fut sans intérêt, intérêt apparent du moins. Ils mangèrent bien, et trop, évoquèrent brièvement le dernier effondrement d’une partie de Babel – toute une station de Tramoiseaux avait chuté – puis Thorn prit congé avec l’air de celui qui a rendu un indéfectible honneur en condescendant à venir dîner ici, ce qui était tristement l’exacte vérité. Il disparut quelques secondes on ne sait où, puis revint dire adieu au maître de maison sans même lui accorder un regard.

Le cœur lourd, Ophélie rejoignit sa petite chambre à l’écart. Pour y accéder, on devait d’abord traverser le bureau de Gertrauld, puisqu’il avait simplement transformé une petite salle d’archive en chambre d’appoint. Ce n’était pas très pratique, mais relativement indépendant.

Devant la porte du bureau de son père, Bertille attendait Eulalie, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle l’alpagua immédiatement :

-    Tu ne devineras jamais où j’ai trouvé Sir Henry ?

Ophélie haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

-    Il sortait de ta chambre ! Il m’a dit qu’il s’était trompé en cherchant les sanitaires. C’est pourtant pas difficile. C’est un drôle d’énergumène ce Lord.

Le pouls d’Ophélie s’emballa, et son trouble ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Bertille qui fit cependant fausse route en s’exclamant :

 

-    Je le savais. Tout ce trac quand papa et maman ont dit qu’un Lord venait dîner, puis ton comportement au repas, et maintenant… Tu aimes bien les Lords hein ? Tu sais, si c’est le cas, je peux t’emmener dans un endroit… intéressant pour assouvir tes fantasmes de pouvoir, susurra-t-elle avec un air gourmand.

-    Bertille, enfin ! s’offusqua Ophélie. Arrête de raconter n’importe quoi. Attends… tu veux dire que les Lords se pervertissent aussi à Babel ?

-    Tout le monde a besoin de transgresser les règles, répondit Bertille en haussant les épaules. Est-ce que ce sont de vrais Lords et Ladies ou de remarquables acteurs, va savoir, et puis on s’en fiche !

-    Non merci, coupa court alors Ophélie. Et puis ça ne m’intéresse pas. Je suis juste impressionnée par les Lords de Babel, voilà tout.

-    Quelle créature sensible tu peux être parfois. Un simple Lord et te voilà en émoi. C’est charmant. Bonne nuit !

 

Sur ce, Bertille disparut sur la pointe des pieds. Elle savait être discrète. Elle en avait besoin pour sortir deux à trois nuits par semaine au nez et à la barbe de ses parents, intimement persuadés d’avoir enfanté un exemple de sagesse, pudeur, et obéissance. Mais cela avait de nombreux avantages. Bertille avait ses entrées dans bien des soirées et rassemblements illicites. À la recherche du fils du feu Sans-Peur-Et-Presque-Sans-Reproche, Ophélie l’y suivait parfois, et même occasionnellement accompagné de Blasius. Elle savait que le tueur du balayeur avait vent de sa présence, mais il ne l’avait pas encore contacté. Elle espérait qu’il le fasse bientôt. Cela faisait aussi partie de sa mission. Prendre le pouls du peuple, se lier avec toute sorte de gens. Même sans son rôle de Lord, Thorn aurait été incapable de faire ça. Se sociabiliser. Quelle drôle d’idée !

 

Mais tout cela attendrait plus tard. Là, tout de suite, Ophélie courut s’enfermer dans sa chambre et s’assit sur son lit une place, face au miroir de son placard. Si Thorn était venu ici, c’était forcément pour se refléter dans cette glace afin de venir la voir. Il n’y avait pas d’autres explications

Dix minutes passèrent sans que rien n’arrive. Ophélie se dit qu’il devait attendre qu’il soit bien plus tard, pour ne prendre aucun risque de se faire surprendre.

Pour tuer le temps, elle décida de ranger un peu le bazar de sa chambre. Il avait dû le voir en y venant, et rien ne satisferait le maniaque qu’il était, mais enfin, elle pouvait faire un effort. Quand elle refit son lit, ses pensées s’égarèrent un peu trop à son goût. Elle ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Elle y pensait si souvent qu’elle s’inquiétait elle-même. Une fois ce rangement terminé, elle fit une brève toilette et lissa sa tenue. Et enfin, quand elle n’en pût plus, elle l’entendit.

Le bruit d’un miroir qu’on traverse serait impossible à décrire. Plutôt comme le bruit d’une main qui plonge dans l’eau, mais avec une résonance plus claire, moins sourde, propre au verre que l’on casse ou au métal qui ploie. Ophélie n’avait pas l’oreille musicale, mais ce bruit… c’était celui qu’elle préférait au monde.

Avec curiosité, elle regarda son mari traverser le miroir. Après tout, elle ne l’avait jamais vu faire. Ce fut son oreille qu’elle vit d’abord, et elle lui confirma qu’il pouvait venir. Puis il fit passer sa tête, et lentement, son interminable corps. Cela lui prenait un peu de temps. Cela en prenait toujours au début. C’était aussi bien, car ainsi, elle put observer son ombre se former naturellement.

Quand il fut enfin dans la chambre, il se tenait face à elle. Ses yeux aciers étaient rivés dans les siens tandis qu’il roulait ses muscles pour s’ancrer correctement après sa traversée. Il avait l’air en colère. Il était en colère. La voix très basse, attentif à ne pas trahir sa présence, il lui dit :

-    Alors comme ça on utilise ses griffes contre moi ?

-    Tu les as cherchées, rétorqua-t-elle pour sa défense.

-    Je joue un rôle.

-    Mais moi aussi, et je doute qu’une ancienne élève de la Bonne Famille aime se voir dire qu’elle a lamentablement échoué.

-    Les autres n’ont pas de griffes, opposa Thorn.

-    À qui la faute ? répondit sa femme avec insolence.

Sa bouche tressaillit. Chez Thorn, cela témoignait d'un certain attendrissement. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, sembla chercher ses mots, et elle entendit distinctement sa montre s’ouvrir et se fermer plusieurs fois.

-    Tu m’as manquée, lâcha-t-il finalement, non sans émotion.

Il n’en fallut pas plus à Ophélie, que l’absence, le stress, et la colère avait mis à fleur de peau, pour s’émouvoir totalement. Elle s’approcha et se colla à lui, le visage enfoui sous sa veste de Lord. Quelques secondes plus tard, avec plus de précautions et moins de panache, Thorn referma ses bras sur elle.

Cela rappelait avec une intensité troublante cette première fois où il l’avait tenu contre elle, dans les salons érotiques de Cunégonde. Elle avait eu peur de mourir, oui, mais ce n’était pas pour cette raison qu’elle ne s’était jamais senti aussi vivante, et elle ne le comprit que maintenant.

Elle tremblait, et avec maladresse, il passa sa main dans son dos, comme pour la calmer. Mais cette main finit par remonter dans ses cheveux cours, redescendit sous son menton, et il dirigea son visage vers le sien pour l’embrasser, non sans une certaine timidité.

Un mariage en urgence, une séparation de trois ans, une seule journée en tant que couple, puis encore quelque mois loin l'un de l’autre, voilà qui n’aidait pas à être naturels ensemble.

Ophélie remonta ses mains sur les pans de la veste de Thorn qu’elle serra pour se hisser vers lui, mais il mit fin à leur baiser, le souffle court, et lui demanda difficilement, comme si s’empêcher de continuer lui demandait un effort surhumain :

-    Avant toute chose, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aurais découvert de si urgent qui ne puisse attendre ?

Tout son corps tendu vers lui à l’extrême, les nerfs affolés, Ophélie s’exclama :

-    Tu veux que je te dresse mon rapport maintenant ?

-    Seulement si c’est urgent.

-    Je ne saurai pas être objective. Quant à toi, tu auras besoin d’être concentré sur ta tâche quand nous parlerons. Et là, c’est chose impossible.

-    Qui cherches-tu à convaincre ?

-    Ah car tu as besoin d’être convaincu ?

Thorn poussa Ophélie en arrière à l’aide de son propre corps jusqu’à ce que son dos fut contre le mur. Alors, après avoir ancré correctement ses jambes, il attrapa sa femme par la taille, la souleva, et l’encouragea à s’accrocher à lui à l’aide de ses jambes autour de sa taille, ce qu’elle fit. Leurs visages n’étaient pas encore face à face, mais c’était déjà mieux, et ce fut elle qui l’embrassa cette fois-ci, fougueusement.

Autour d’eux, tout bougeait, l’animisme d’Ophélie tenu étroitement en laisse habituellement était relâché et s’en donnait à cœur joie. Heureusement, celui de Thorn régulait toute cette activité débordante. La porte du placard s’ouvrait et se fermait furieusement mais ne claquait pas. La table de chevet sautillait mais le tapis venait se glisser sous ses pieds pour étouffer le bruit. Finalement, le son le plus distinct était celui de leurs vêtements se froissant autour de leurs corps.

 

Thorn entraîna finalement sa femme vers son lit et s’assit, la gardant bien contre lui. Ophélie continua son baiser, ses mains autour de son visage, caressant ses cicatrices. À regret, elle éloigna son visage du sien pour reprendre correctement sa respiration. Elle se sentait plus que jamais engoncée dans ses vêtements. Elle s’agita contre Thorn, qui grogna un plaisir sourd, et commença à déboutonner sa livrée de scribe, dévoilant un simple tricot à bretelle. Thorn haussa ses deux sourcils et Ophélie s’expliqua avec embarras :

-    Mes vêtements commencent à être trop petits… Je suis incapable de refuser la bonne cuisine de Mme Gert’…

-    Veux-tu m’entendre dire à quel point ces rondeurs te vont bien ?

Ophélie sourit et Thorn lui demanda avec sérieux :

-    On te traite bien ici ?

-    Oui, comme tu as pu le voir. Et toi ?

-    Moi ? demanda-t-il, sincèrement étonné que l’on puisse s’en inquiéter. Les gens ne traitent pas avec moi en règle générale, résuma-t-il. 

-    Un Lord de Lux est pourtant rarement seul, et tu n’es plus confiné dans le Secrétarium.

-    Un Lord est un être humain comme un autre et préférera la compagnie de ses pairs plus sociables que moi.

-    J’ai donc une espèce d’exclusivité de ta personne ?

-    En quelque sorte.

Les longs doigts de Thorn jouaient, peut-être inconsciemment, avec le bord du débardeur d’Ophélie, affolant son rythme cardiaque. Puis c’est volontairement qu’il les fit courir sur les courbes de sa poitrine engoncée.

Imperturbable, il remarqua :

-    Tu devrais réclamer une tenue à ta taille à ton employeur. C’est presque indécent.

-    Je n’ai pas l’impression que cela te dérange.

-    Moi aussi j’aspire à l’exclusivité. Je préférerai être le seul à profiter.

-    Tu m’en diras tant…

Avec audace, Ophélie se débarrassa de son débardeur. Thorn lui épargna la peine de finir de se dévêtir et s’occupa lui-même de sa brassière. La jeune femme se retrouvait donc torse nu, encore avec son pantalon et ses chaussures, juchée sur lui.

-    Je dois être ridicule.

-    Absolument pas, répondit Thorn, absorbé par la contemplation de sa femme.

Il posa alors ses deux mains pour prendre la poitrine ronde d’Ophélie en coupe. Celle-ci hoqueta de surprise, et de plaisir. Sa chambre était éloignée, mais elle devait tout de même éviter de faire trop de bruit. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura ses caresses. Il était doux, et l’explorait avec lenteur et application. Combien de fois en avait-elle rêvé depuis qu’ils avaient dû à nouveau prendre des chemins différents ?

Elle murmura son prénom contre ses lèvres alors qu’enfin, il la fit trembler d’extase, et elle posa son front contre son menton le temps de retrouver une respiration plus sereine.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour constater que Thorn avait aussi fermé les siens, semblant plongé dans un étrange état, sérieux, concentré, presque contrarié.

-    Thorn ? s’inquiéta-t-elle.

-    Comment fais-tu ça ? Me prouver que j’ai tord dès que tu es avec moi ?

-    Tord ?

-    J’avais fait du devoir ma règle de conduite, expliqua-t-il, les yeux toujours fermés. Avant de t’arracher de ton Arche natale sans état d’âme, ma vie était toute tracée. Le devoir avant tout. Je ne pensais pas connaître l’amour. C’était impossible au Pôle, j’avais fait une croix dessus. Et sans regret, quand je voyais dans quoi cela avait entraîné mon père, sans même parler du comportement de ma tante. Quant à l’amour charnel… C’est une chose à laquelle j’évitais tout simplement de penser. Et pourtant tu es là, ma femme, à moitié nue, et tu gémis mon nom. Et dans ces moments-là, je me moque de Dieu, de l’Autre, de mon devoir. C’est trop incroyable, au sens propre du terme. Trop imprévu. Je déteste l’imprévu, et pourtant je t’aime.

Que répondre à cette déclaration ?

Tout comme Thorn, Ophélie n’était pas une adepte des discours. Farouk avait aimé l’entendre raconter des histoires, mais il était un public à part.

Alors, avec des gestes un peu maladroits, elle l’entraîna avec elle en arrière sur le lit, pour qu’ils continuent à s’aimer. Attentif à pouvoir s’enfuir à peu près dignement par le miroir au moindre bruit, Thorn ne retira ni son attelle ni totalement son pantalon. Ce ne fut pas grave. Ce fut même tout le contraire.

Leurs corps n’avaient pas oublié, et ils se retrouvèrent avec un plaisir partagé. Ophélie n’avait pas retiré ses lunettes et vit clairement le regard de Thorn fixé sur elle avec une certaine avidité qui la troubla. Il ne ferma les yeux qu’à la fin.

Son trouble perdura alors qu’ils se rhabillaient, et Thorn le vit.

-    Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-    Je… la façon dont tu me regardes.

-    Je serai désolé que cela te dérange.

-    Ce n’est pas ça… Je me demande juste… pourquoi ?

-    Je te l’ai dit. Jamais je n’avais imaginé… non, ce n’est pas exactement ça. Bien sûr, j’y avais déjà pensé, mais de façon très pragmatique. Enfin, dans le meilleur de cas, j’avais pensé que tu serais indifférente. Alors te voir prendre du plaisir, grâce à moi... Il m’est difficile de ne pas te regarder dans ces moments-là. Cela me galvanise.

-    Oh…

-    Ma personne, ma compagnie, n’ont jamais apporté un quelconque plaisir à qui que ce soit avant toi. C’est nouveau. Mais si ma façon de le vivre de dérange, tu n’as qu’à me le dire, je la changerai.

-    Et me priver de te voir enfin profiter d’un plaisir ? Certainement pas.

Enfin vêtue, Ophélie vint alors se jucher en lotus sur son bureau. Thorn s’assit sur son unique chaise, face à elle, ainsi, elle était à son niveau pour qu’ils parlent de leurs missions respectives, avec précautions.

-    Gertrauld m’emmène partout avec lui pour Collecter, commença Ophélie. Je prends des notes sur place puis remplis les Registres ici, et j’expertise aussi les objets qu’on lui cède pour payer en nature. On ne manque pas de travail. Les effondrements successifs réclament beaucoup d’argent pour financer les reconstructions, et donc plus d’impôts. Je sais qui donne, je sais combien, et au travers de certains objets, je sais pourquoi…

 

Sur cette révélation, elle grimaça. Fouiller l’histoire des vivants lui déplaisait. Ce qui expliquait qu’elle ait tant aimé son travail dans son Musée sur Anima. Le passé d’objets dont les propriétaires étaient tous morts depuis des centaines d’années ne risquait pas de lui exploser à la figure.

Mais ces objets étaient cédés à son employeur, qui l’autorisait à les lire, cela était donc conforme à sa déontologie.

-    Peux-tu avoir une copie de ces informations ?

Avec un sentiment de fierté, Ophélie tapota du bout des doigts le tiroir du bureau. Thorn l’ouvrit et en sorti un lourd pavé de feuilles couvertes d’encre.

-    Je me souviens de tout à présent. J’ai pu tout réécrire le soir, assez fidèlement je crois.

Ses sourcils haussés au maximum, Thorn feuilleta rapidement le dossier.

-    C’est du bon travail, commenta-t-il simplement.

Venant de lui, c’était un sacré compliment, mais Ophélie ne put s’empêcher de répondre :

-    Ah vraiment ? Même de la part d’une avant-coureuse ayant échouée ?

-    Tu as la rancune tenace.

-    Pour de faux ou non, je n’ai pas aimé être rabaissée devant mon employeur. Je l’apprécie, ainsi que sa famille.

-    À ce sujet, tu sors souvent avec leur fille ?

-    Régulièrement. Elle a ses… Mais attends voir, comment sais-tu que sors en sa compagnie ? C’est la première fois qu’on se parle depuis que tu m’as placée ici.

-    Mes déplacements me font souvent passer par ce quartier de Babel, releva-t-il. Tu ne m’a pas vu, mais moi, j’ai pu t’apercevoir une dizaine de fois.

La bouche d’Ophélie se tordit d’agacement, mais elle n’en rajouta pas et continua :

-    Bertille sort au moins trois fois par semaine, une grande partie de la nuit. Mon travail ne me laisse pas le loisir de la suivre autant, je sacrifie en général une nuit par semaine. Mais de ce côté-là, je suis désolée de te dire que je n’ai pour le moment rien de nouveau. Le fils du Sans-Peur est derrière l’organisation d’une bonne partie de ses soirées illicites, et donc sait que je suis là, mais ne m’a pas approchée. S’il n’a pas fait en sorte que je me tienne loin de lui en privant Bertille de ses invitations, je suppose qu’il aime m’avoir à l’œil, et me contactera peut-être bientôt.

-    Je suis d’accord avec ton analyse, on ne peut donc pas dire que tu n’as pas avancé.

Alors qu’il lui fit cette réponse, il rangea le dossier qu’elle lui avait donné dans une doublure intérieure de sa veste, dont il sorti ensuite un de ses innombrables flacons de désinfectant dont il s’enduit scrupuleusement les mains.

-     De mon côté, après trois mois à débattre de l’urgence de la situation, de ses origines, des probabilités pour la suite, j’ai enfin pu obtenir des Généalogistes une mission de premier plan. Je serais le Lord en charge du chiffrage des catastrophes. L’un des premiers sur les lieux des effondrements pour calculer l’argent nécessaire à la reconstruction, à ce titre, je deviens le supérieur direct de ton employeur. Nous nous verrons donc bien plus souvent, ce qui aidera nos communications. Je n’aime pas trop l’idée que l’on soit vu ensemble trop souvent, mais après trois mois sans même se parler, j’espère que personne ne fera le rapprochement.

-    Penses-tu pouvoir trouver des traces de l’Autre ?

-    Je vais tout faire pour.

 

Songeuse, Ophélie laisse errer son regard et tomba sur les mains de Thorn qu’il frottait entre elles. Alors soudainement, l’illumination se fit, et elle lança un regard colérique à son mari :

-    On n’avait dit "plus de mensonge"…

-     Et ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre la soudaine colère d’Ophélie.

-     Tu _lis_ …

-    Je te demande pardon ?

-     Tu _lis_. Et n’essaye pas de me faire croire le contraire. Quelle idiote je suis de n’avoir rien vu. Depuis quand ?

Acculé mais pas déstabilisé, Thorn répondit avec une certaine rancœur :

-    Depuis aussi longtemps que tu as des griffes, je suppose.

-    Quand comptais-tu me le dire ?

-    Qu’est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Il n’y a rien à faire.

-    Rien à faire ? Te former, peut-être, pour commencer ?

-     Me former ? Pour quoi faire ? Je ne m’en sers pas. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache. Deux nouvelles têtes capables de _lire_  à Babel, c’est trop risqué.

Ophélie attrapa ses grandes mains qu’elle observa minutieusement pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes. Elle en suivit les lignes du bout de ses doigts, et il la laissa faire. L’odeur de l’alcool qu’il utilisait était forte.

-    C’est à ça que sert tout ce désinfectant, à dresser une couche imperméable entre tes mains et les objets que tu touches pour éviter de les _lire_ ?

-     C’est la solution la plus efficace que j’ai trouvé jusque-là.

-    Et des gants ?

-    Je ne pouvais me trahir ni en contactant un fournisseur susceptible de m’en faire, ni en les portant.

-    Et me demander à moi, quand nous nous sommes retrouvés ? Ne suis-je pas la plus à même de répondre à tes questions ?

-    Et tu aurais trouvé une solution miracle ?

-    Peut-être pas, mais j’aurais su que tu étais capable de _lire_ , j’aurais aimé le savoir depuis le début. J’aurais pu demander une paire pour toi au Professeur Wolff par exemple. Si ce n’est en public, au moins pour que tu les portes en privé, c’est bien mieux que… ça ! Tu as bien trop abîmé tes mains, je n’avais pas fait attention.

L’alcool avait presque brûlé la peau des doigts de Thorn, rougie, craquelée. S’il continuait, ce serait désastreux.

-    Il est heureux qu’on soit amené à se voir plus souvent. Je vais te former.

-    Ce n’est pas le plus urgent !

-     Si on survit à ça Thorn, je refuse que ce soit au détriment de tes mains. Elles sont précieuses. Tu vas en prendre soin ! Et tu ne discute pas !

Ophélie descendit du bureau, non sans se prendre les pieds dans un des pieds de la chaise, et Thorn la rattrapa au vol. Elle eut un reniflement hautain, et alla fouiller dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour en sortir une vieille paire de gant avachie, et un pot en verre rempli de crème.

Sans dire un mot, elle reprit une des mains de Thorn dont elle déplia les doigts et posa un des gants dessus, pour mesurer la longueur manquante. Il avait des mains à la hauteur de sa grande taille, et les vieux gants du Professeur Wolff, cousu pour un homme, était trop petits. Mais elle n’avait rien pour prendre des mesures, et se contenta d’évaluer à l’œil. Finalement, elle sorti une feuille blanche et posa la main de Thorn dessus dont elle fit le contour au crayon, plia la feuille et la rangea dans son tiroir.

-     Je vois Blasius demain, je lui demanderai de faire passer ça au Professeur Wolff qui passera commande chez son fournisseur. Je vais voir s’il peut les faire en blanc, pour s’accorder à la couleur de ta peau. Tu pourras les mettre en privé, et sous une paire de gant classique si les températures s’y prêtent quand tu sortiras. Ce sera toujours mieux que ce que tu fais et t’accorderas un peu de répit. Ta solution d’urgence est astucieuse, mais ne doit pas être sans faille, je ne sais même pas comment tu n’es pas devenu fou. Par contre, je vais avoir besoin d’argent pour les payer. Mon maigre salaire ne suffira pas à payer une paire de gant supplémentaire, suivre Bertille dans ses soirées est coûteux.

Thorn ne s’opposa à aucune de ses décisions, et sorti plusieurs billets d’une poche et lui tendit.

D’un geste sec, Ophélie les rangea dans son tiroir, puis lui tendit le pot de crème :

-    Toutes les nuits prochaines, jusqu’à la livraison de tes gants, enduits-toi généreusement les mains de cette crème. Ça réparera une partie des dégâts. Mais je t’avertis, tu en garderas des traces.

-    Je ne suis pas à une cicatrice près, répondit Thorn avec détachement.

Ophélie lui lança un regard agacé, et lui répondit :

-    Je suis en colère ! 

Elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa minuscule chambre sous le regard indifférent de Thorn.

-    Et toi, toi bien sûr, tu t’en moques !

-    Je n’irai pas jusque-là, mais je ne vois pas bien ce que je pourrais y faire.

Ophélie ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut quoi rétorquer à pareille déclaration. Bouder comme une enfant était certes ridicule, mais lui épargnait de trouver une réponse.

Elle croisa les bras et s’appuya contre le mur, le plus loin de lui. Elle maugréa inintelligiblement et Thorn fronça les sourcils.

-    Aurais-tu l’amabilité de partager tes récriminations ?

-    Je me disais que si mon oncle avait été là, il t’aurait tiré les oreilles, tout Lord de Lux et Intendant que tu sois.

Le manque, le temps, la distance, entre elle et sa famille lui serra un peu le cœur. Elle avait renoncé à eux pour être ici, mais leur absence n’en était pas moins difficile par moment.

-    Cependant… je dois avouer que je suis impressionnée.

Les lèvres fines de Thorn se pincèrent et il attendit la suite.

-    Je _lis_ depuis longtemps maintenant, je suis une des meilleures d’Anima. Et pourtant, vivre sans gants m’est impossible. C’est même insupportable. Mais toi, tu le fais depuis des années. Sans formation aucune. Et normalement, sans entraînement sérieux, le Don disparaît. Ta rigueur naturelle t’a sauvé. Ton âge aussi, probablement. Quand on est un adolescent, le poids de ce Don est souvent trop lourd, et on le rejette. Toi tu es bien trop fataliste pour ça. Tu l’as accepté comme une évidence, je me trompe ?

-    J’ignorais qu’on pouvait s’en débarrasser aussi simplement. J’aurais aimé le savoir.

Elle entendit claquer la montre de Thorn plusieurs fois, même s’il ne montra pas son agacement. Envers elle ou envers lui ? Ophélie se radoucit un peu, mais ne perdit pas son fiel :

-    Je sais combien ce n’est pas agréable de se réveiller avec un nouveau Don.

-    J’ai trouvé que le destin avait un sens de l’humour bien particulier, avoua Thorn.

-    Tu t’es instinctivement formé, et tu as réprimé ton Don en partie, sans l’effacer. Je ne pensais pas ça possible. Je suis admirative. Presque jalouse, je crois.

-    Ne le sois pas. Tu m’accordes trop de crédit. Devoir gérer ce Don est une réelle souffrance. Mais la souffrance, j’ai…

-    … l’habitude, finit Ophélie, définitivement apaisée.

Elle le rejoignit et attrapa le pot de crème qu’il n’avait pas touché. Puis elle l’ouvrit, en préleva une généreuse part, et enduit les mains fragilisées de Thorn qu’elle se mit à masser avec application. Il ferma les yeux de plaisir, et de soulagement, et la laissa faire de longues minutes avant de dire à regret :

-    Je dois y aller.

Il glissa la crème dans une de ses poches, puis se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Avec autorité, Ophélie agrippa sa chemise et lui ordonna :

-    Fais attention. Tu seras plus près de l’Autre que jamais. Vu ce qu’il fait aux Arches, je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qu’il te ferait, à toi.

Son mari fronça les sourcils et rappela :

-    Tu connais les risques.

-    Oui. Mais ça ne m’empêche pas de craindre pour ta sécurité.

-    Je te retourne ton avertissement. Sois vigilante. Quand le fils du Sans-Peur demandera à te parler, n’hésite pas à sortir tes griffes. Si j’apprenais que sa coterie a osé de nouveau te menacer… Ophélie je ne sais pas ce que je ferai…

Pour la première fois, la jeune femme réalisa que ce n’était pas que parce qu’elle était la plus à même de les contacter qu’il lui laissait le soin de communiquer avec la clique du Sans-Peur, mais parce que s’il les avait face à lui, il serait bien tenté de venger son honneur. Il savait ce qu’ils avaient demandé à Ophélie de faire, devant chez Wolff. Il n’avait toujours pas décoléré, des mois plus tard. Quant à Ophélie, elle y repensait régulièrement avec angoisse, et horreur. Ce qu’elle n’osait pas lui dire. Au fond, elle était soulagée que personne ne soit venu lui parler pour le moment. La nature de sa mission l’obligerait à y aller seule. Et si le Sans-Peur était mort, et que son fils lui avait sauvé la vie, elle doutait que ses comparses aient changé leurs détestables manières face à une femme en position de faiblesse.

-    Je sais me défendre, répondit-elle en claquemurant ses angoisses.

 

Mais elle douta réussir à cacher vraiment ses angoisses, car le propre regard de Thorn, avant qu’il ne s’en aille, en était aussi chargé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et aimé retrouver Thorn et Ophélie comme je les imagine moi.  
> Merci de m'avoir lu, et au plaisir de lire vos commentaires.  
> Merci à ma bêta, toujours là!

**Author's Note:**

> C’était sans prétention, pardon Christelle si jamais tu tombes là-dessus, sait-on jamais, mais j’ai adoré l’écrire, et nom d’un chien, vivement le tome 4.  
> Et un merci éternel à ma bêta, Audrey, pour m’avoir fait découvrir cet univers, que j’ai fait découvrir à mon tour… 
> 
> Reviews plus que bienvenues, mon seul salaire !


End file.
